


Winter Sound

by elephantsofmemory



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephantsofmemory/pseuds/elephantsofmemory
Summary: Holtzmann loves snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as I was sitting at my own window watching the snow fall.
> 
> I might continue this with more snow shenanigans, who knows!

Erin opened her eyes and blinked. She hadn't woken with a start, like she usually did after a nightmare, but she knew that it had to be the middle of the night. She rolled over and saw, in the dim glow of the fairy lights strung up around the headboard (Holtz had deduced quickly that Erin didn't like sleeping in the dark), that Holtzmann's side of the bed was empty. 

Erin frowned. Holtzmann did frequently stay up nights when she just couldn't come to a finishing point with an idea, but she had definitely gone to bed with Erin tonight, and she was usually a fairly heavy sleeper. Deciding to investigate, Erin grabbed one of the many blankets strewn around on the bed and wrapped it around her shoulders before padding towards the open door.

She immediately saw Holtzmann when she entered the living room. She was standing at the floor-to-ceiling window that led to the balcony, her nose pressed against the glass, stiller than Erin had ever seen her. Erin approached her on tiptoes, not to be sneaky but sensing that this occasion called for silence. As she got closer to the window, she saw what Holtz was looking at.

Snow.

The perfect kind of snow, the kind that fell silently in thick flakes and covered everything in white within minutes. The cars below were already indistinguishable shapes, and on the sidewalk was an untouched layer of snow, just waiting for the first footprints to be made on it.

“It's beautiful,” Erin breathed.

“Yeah. I love the first snow,” Holtz whispered, her lips brushing the glass as she spoke.

“Why are we whispering?” Erin whispered back; she didn't dare to raise her voice.

Holtzmann turned her head towards Erin and smiled softly. “Because that's just what snow does. It makes everything still. It's my favorite thing about it.”

Erin smiled back at Holtz, her eyes soft. Early in their relationship she was surprised by these still and tender moments her girlfriend sometimes had, but as she got to know her better, she recognized how they fell perfectly in line with the rest of Holtzmann.

Holtz pressed her face against the window again, looking outside longingly. “I was standing on the balcony earlier, to catch snowflakes, but it got too cold.” Now Erin noticed the tiny drops of water in Holtzmann's hair, snowflakes long melted in the warmth of the apartment.

She shifted so that she was standing closer to Holtz and put an arm around her shoulders, wrapping them both in her blanket. Holtzmann stopped squashing her nose against the window so she could lean her head on Erin's shoulder, and they stood watching the steady fall of snow for long silent minutes.

“You know,” Erin said, still whispering, not wanting to break the spell, “we could... go outside. We have all our winter things here, coats and gloves and hats, and –”

Holtzmann raised her head from Erin's shoulder slowly, searching her eyes. “Erin Gilbert!” she said in a low, scandalized whisper. “It's almost three in the morning!”

“Yeah, so what?” Erin shifted her weight from foot to foot, suddenly uncomfortable. “I mean, we don't have to, I just thought – this is a pretty safe neighborhood, and you said you were too cold in just your pajamas, and I thought...”

Slowly, a wide grin split Holtzmann's face. Before Erin could keep rambling, she whirled around and bolted for the hall closet, yelling excitedly.

“Last one downstairs has to make the hot cocoa afterwards!”


End file.
